A Wedding by Chloe
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part 1

1900 hours

Sunday 25 June

at Mac's apartment

Mac was at home sitting in her easy chair relaxing while perusing over some case files she needed to finish before Tuesday. She had spent most of the weekend catching up on paperwork.

She and Harm had been working a few cases that had come to completion. Mac was brought out of her train of thought when the telephone rang, it was Chloe (Mac's little sister) on the telephone.

"Hello Sarah, this is Chloe, how are you doing?" asked Chloe.

"I'm doing just fine Chloe, how are you doing? How are adjusting to being out on the farm with your grandparents?" replied a happy Mac. She missed Chloe so much since she left to live with her grandparents in Vermont.

"I'm doing very well. It has been great being here on the farm. I have a pony named Scout, which I get to ride every day as long as it doesn't rain. I really enjoy that. Grandmother has been great. She tends to spoil me a little." exclaimed an exuberant Chloe.

"Have you seen your father since you been there?" asked Mac.

"He usually talks to me on the phone once a week and he did have leave for ten days a month ago. We had a lot of fun getting to know each other. He's really cool. How are you getting along with the love of your life?" laughed Chloe.

"I don't have the faintest idea who you're talking about." replied Mac as she began to blush.

"You know, your flyboy Harmon." giggled Chloe. She loved to tease Mac about her feelings for Harm. She wanted to hear Mac admit her feelings for him.

"I can't believe you said that Chloe, you know he and I are just good friends." replied Mac as her blush became a darker shade of pink.

"Yeah right. You and I both know that he the one you want spend the rest of your life with, the one you dream about, and talk about with such great affection.

He's the one who causes your heart to flutter and hyperventilate every time you see him? Everyone can see that when you are together with him. They can see you looking at him all lovey dovey." smirked Chloe.

"How can you say such a thing. You have such a vivid imagination. You know that." replied a shocked Mac. Where does she come up with such ideas? She's only ten.

"I get bored very easily. So I like to watch and study people. I like to see how they interact with each other. Whenever Harm is around, you lose focus on whatever it is you're doing. Besides I've seen the two of you looking at each other when you don't think anyone is watching." replied Chloe.

"So is there anything else you would like to talk about Chloe?" asked Mac.

"I was wondering if I could come and visit you for a couple weeks this summer? asked Chloe.

"Yeah sure, I would love to have you visit. I've missed you so much since you left. When would you like to come?" asked Mac happily.

"How about the week of the fourth of July?" replied Chloe with anticipation.

"That will be fine Chloe. I'm already looking forward to your visit. I will call you later about the details. Bye for now sweetie." replied a happy Mac.

"Bye, bye, say hello to Harm and give him a kiss for me." giggled Chloe.

0800 hours

Monday 26 June

at JAG headquarters

Mac was fiddling around her office organizing her casework. She looked up and saw Harm standing at the door with a big grin on his face. She loved the way he smiled. It would melt away any negative vibes she was feeling at the time. It always made her feel good.

They had been spending a lot of time together recently. They were working on a lot of high profile cases that needed their special attention. They were putting in fifteen hour days, six days a week. They were becoming very close.

She wished they could take their relationship to the next level, but she really didn't know how he felt about her. She knew he cared, but how much? Harm wasn't very verbal about how he was feeling.

"Good morning Harm. What are you smiling about?" asked Mac with a smile of her own.

"Good morning Mac. Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm looking at the best looking jarhead in Washington D.C. I'm just please to see you busy as a bee." smile Harm.

"Well thank you stick boy. I had a phone call from Chloe last night. She wants to come and visit for a couple of weeks this summer. I miss her so much. I miss not seeing her regularly.

I miss doing things with her, trying to help her with her problems. It made me feel good to worry about someone else's problems instead of my own." replied a wishful Mac.

"Yeah, she is quite the special young lady. She always seems to tell it like it is, especially about you. It is nice to be there for others when they need you. There is a lot of satisfaction in helping others." agreed Harm.

Mac, who was now blushing a nice shade of red, was trying to decide whether or not to respond to his comment so as not to encourage Harm and his sarcastic wit. She decided to do so anyway because she knew that she could outwit him.

"Well if you think what she says about how I feel is funny and embarrassing you really should hear what she says about who you love and what you want out of life." smiled Mac. Now it was Harm's turn to blush.

"I bet she does. I can imagine what she said to you since you are blushing like a rosebud." chuckled Harm.

"I'm not going to tell you what she says about you, you will have to take that up with her yourself. Anyways, how would you like to go to the airport with me to pick her up?

She was asking about you. She really wants to see you. She has something she wants to talk to you about. When I asked her what it was, she said it's confidential." laughed Mac.

"Sounds okay to me, just let me know what time you want to go. Maybe we can grab something to eat after we pick her up." smiled Harm.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. I can almost guarantee you she will be hungry when she gets here." smiled Mac happily as the thought of spending more Harm in a casual setting made her very happy.

1700 hours

Thursday 29 June

at Dulles Airport

Mac and Harm arrived early at the airport to pick up Chloe. Mac couldn't wait to see her. When they saw Chloe coming from the air terminal, they started walking over to meet her. Chloe upon seeing them ran over to them very excitedly. She hugged them both.

"Harm, Sarah I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Chloe.

"We're happy to see you too sweetie. We have missed you a lot. How was your trip?" asked Mac.

"It was just fine. I'm very hungry, can we get something to eat." begged Chloe.

"Yes, we can go get something to eat after we pick up your bags. Where would you like to go for dinner?" asked Harm.

"I want to go get a Beltway Burger." yelled Chloe excitedly.

Mac started to giggle when she saw the expression on Harm's face. It had the look of total disgust. He couldn't believe that Chloe wanted to go to Mac's favorite burger joint. He just shook his head in surrender. Chloe started to giggle then wondering what was happening.

"It's a private joke between Harm and me sweetie." smiled Mac. Harm stood there shaking his head mumbling

"Women, they are all the same. They always seem to want what's not good for them. Are you sure you want to go there for dinner?" whined Harm.

"Of course I do. They make the best burgers in the world." exclaimed Chloe.

"Don't worry Harm, one Beltway Burger isn't going to kill you. It might actually put some color in your face. And are you talking about dinner or me Harm?" asked Mac suspiciously.

"Huh, oh yeah, no I'm not. All right, Beltway Burgers it is. Let's go before I change my mind." growled Harm.

2000 hours

at Mac's apartment

After dinner at Beltway Burgers Harm took Mac and Chloe back to Mac's place and went home. Chloe and Mac were sitting together on the couch talking about all the things Chloe had been doing while she was away and what Chloe would like to do while she was visiting Mac.

"Mac, I would like to experience what it would be like to go on a real family vacation for a week like normal people do. You don't suppose that you could ask Harm if the three of us could go away for a week and do something together?" begged Chloe.

Chloe hoped that she would said yes, otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

"I'm sure Harm wouldn't mind doing something together with you for a week. He really does thinks that you are a special young lady who keeps him on his toes. But how is going away with Harm and me have anything to do with spending time together like a family." asked a bewildered and suspicious Mac. What is she up to wondered Mac?

"Well even though you are my big sister, I think of you more as my mother figure than a sister. You help me out so much this past year. You listen to me and try to do the things for me like my mother did before she died." replied Chloe very quietly.

"Thank you Chloe that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Even though you have embarrassed me at times with some of the things you say, I love you very much. You make me want to have children of my own some day, especially if they are cute and adorable as you are." chuckled Mac as she gave Chloe a big hug.

"Thank you Sarah, I love you too." whimpered Chloe with her head resting on Mac's chest.

"But how does Harm fit into all of this?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"Well I like him a lot. He doesn't take any of my b.s. Also since you love him so much you can pretend for a week to be his wife and see how it would be to have a real family with him." whispered Chloe.

She hoped that Mac would accept her idea and not say no. Mac was blushing a nice shade of red.

"How in the world can you say something like that? You know we can't have that kind of relationship if we want to continue to work together." responded Mac.

"Well I did say I wanted to pretend to have a family vacation with a mother and father. You are the closest person I have in my life to being a real mother. And Harm is the only one you want to be with. And I know he wants to be with you." explained Chloe while praying that Mac would say yes.

"You don't know that for sure." replied Mac.

Even though she was putting up a show of resistance to Chloe, she did like the idea of pretending to be Harm's wife for a week.

"Well every time I see you two together he comes across as if he loves you. He always has a goofy look on his face and seems to be fixated on you the whole time. He rarely takes his eyes off of you. You would know this if you weren't always looking away." stated Chloe.

Mac was trying ignoring Chloe's last statement. She didn't want to encourage her.

"I guess he does happen to act goofy a lot when you're around. I guess it's because he doesn't know what you are going to say. And I guess he doesn't know how to respond.

But I'm sure I can convince him to go on a little trip with us if that's what you really want to do. He does like spending time with you like I do. Is there anything else important that you would like to do while you're here?" asked Mac as she dreaded what she would hear next.

"I need to do a special project for school over the summer. It has to be about something I did during the summer. I heard about Harriet and Bud's military wedding. I would like to film one as a class project." smiled Chloe.

The first part of her plan had work. Now it was time for the second part. She prayed silently "Please, please, please say yes."

"Do you have anyone in mind or can I guess whom you want to partake in this endeavor?" asked Mac suspiciously.

"What do you man?" asked Chloe with her most innocent look.

"I'm sure that you want to film Harm and me getting married." replied Mac.

"Well I guess I was thinking about you two. You two would make a beautiful couple. It would be better if I could tell my friends that I knew the people, and that they are two of my best friends in the whole wide world.

I would be so very happy. Everyone would like me for sure then. Also I know it will fulfill your secret fantasy, marrying Harm." giggled Chloe.

"You can't be doing things just to satisfy other people Chloe. You have to be yourself, someone that you can be proud to be. You can't let other people determine who you are and who you're going to be.

That is how I ended up being an alcoholic. I was trying to please others, but in the process I lost who I was. I didn't like who I had become. Once I made the commitment to be who I wanted to be I became a happy person. I was able to achieve the goals that I set for myself." lectured Mac with love.

"But you still have a secret fantasy to marry Harm. I know it." whined Chloe.

"It is not a secret fantasy, Chloe." replied Mac.

Why is she doing this to me? Why God why?

"It is unless you've told Harm." responded Chloe.

"All right Chloe. I'll talk it over with Harm. If he says its okay with him, then I'll go along with it too." replied Mac as she gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part 2

0900 hours

Friday 30 June

at JAG headquarters

The next morning Mac took Chloe with her to work. They were in Mac's office talking with Gunny. Mac didn't have the time or the knowledge about how to plan a military wedding. She needed help.

"Colonel, how may I assist you?" asked Gunny standing at attention.

"Chloe needs to do a project for school this summer. She wants to film a military wedding. Could you spend some time with her to help plan the wedding and a family vacation for the following week?" asked Mac.

"Sure thing Colonel. I would be honor to help her out." replied Gunny snapping off a crisp salute.

"Thank you Gunny, I appreciate this, I owe you one. Why don't you stay here in my office with Chloe? You will have more privacy to get things done more quickly." offered Mac. Mac left the office and closed the door.

Chloe turned to Gunny. "Don't listen to her Gunny. She and Harm really are getting married next weekend, but they don't want anyone to know about it. But they do need help with the arrangements." smiled Chloe.

Gunny was shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had suspected that there was something between the Colonel and the Commander, but this? He asked her "Is this for real?"

"Yes Gunny, and it has to be perfect. Do you think you can get it done before Saturday?" asked Chloe with glee.

"It won't be easy, but for them it will be an honor and a privilege. The Colonel helped me get my job here that I love. I would do anything for her. I have some buddies who can help us pull it all together." replied Gunny with a sly smile.

"Remember we need an equal amount of naval dress whites and marine dress blues in the honor guard." reminded Chloe.

"No problem, I have the right people in mind. I even know someone who can film the service beautifully." smiled Gunny.

"You don't suppose you could manage to get me a small hand held movie camera so that I can do a question and answer piece with them?" asked Chloe.

"I think I can convince Commander Rabb to get one for you." smiled Gunny.

What he had heard about Chloe was right. She was outstanding!

Later in the day with the details of the wedding taken care of Gunny turned to the subject of the family vacation after the wedding. He had a few ideas of where they could go and what they could do, though he wondered why they would want to take Chloe on their honeymoon.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of vacation you want?" asked Gunny.

"Well I was thinking it would be nice to have an aviator, naval, and marine excursion theme. You know, flying in Harm's bi-plane, sailing on a lake, and doing some hiking." responded Chloe excitedly.

"I think I have the right place in mind. I'll make all the arrangements and give the plans and details to the Commander when I'm finish." replied Gunny.

"Thank you so much Gunny. You've been a big help." replied Chloe as she gave him a hug.

1100 hours

at JAG headquarters

Gunny got off the phone after he made a few calls. He walked over to Commander Rabb's office and knocked on the door.

"Good morning Gunny, how are you doing today?" asked Harm.

"I'm doing just fine Sir. I have made your vacation plans for the following week. I've arranged for you and the Colonel to fly your bi-plane to a small airfield 200 miles away.

There you will have a 10 mile hike to a camp site on a lake. They have some really nice cabins there." responded Gunny.

"That should make the Mac happy." chuckled Harm.

"Yes Sir, it will. I have also arranged for a cabin for the three of you to stay in. They have several activities at the lake. There are hiking trails, canoes, and sailboats." smiled Gunny.

"Thank you Gunny. I think both of the young ladies will be very please with those actives. I know Mac loves to sail, and if Mac likes it, Chloe usually likes it." chuckled Harm.

"Any time Sir." replied Gunny.

1300 hours

at JAG headquarters

Gunny met with a local minister and arranged for a Saturday morning service at the local church. He also arranged for an honor guard of 4 naval officers and 4 marine officers. He talked to his friend Eddie about filming the wedding using two cameras.

1500 hours

at the Bridal Shop

Since Mac didn't have a wedding dress she and Chloe went looking at wedding gowns. The first place they decide to check out was the local bridal store where Harriet had gotten her gown.

It was a little on the high scale of price and fashion. But then again getting married to Harm was a one time proposition. She wanted to look her best. So if she had to spend a little more then she could afford it would be alright.

"Wow! Look at all these beautiful wedding gowns Sarah. There are so many." exclaimed Chloe.

"Yes. There are a lot of beautiful wedding gowns here. Some of them are quite expensive. I think I need to find a few I like. Then see if they fit into a reasonable price range." replied Mac who was quite shock at some of the prices she saw.

Mac and Chloe checked out a few dozen wedding gowns and settled on five to try on. They all were very beautiful with a lot of lace on the borders.

The shop attendant took a few photos of Mac in the different wedding gowns so Mac could get a better idea of how she looked. When Mac was through trying on the gowns they looked at the Polaroid's. They were all amazed.

The store owner asked Mac to try on a few more gowns. When Mac had asked why, Mac was told by the owner she was putting together a portfolio and Mac was a perfect model for her gowns.

She was willing to give Mac a twenty-five percent discount on any gown she liked. With Chloe's assistance Mac agreed to try on a few more gowns.

"Well? What do you think? Which one do you think I should take?" asked Mac.

She was feeling very excited. She had never tried on so many gowns in her life. In the end the owner had told her she could have any gown she wanted in her initial price range. The owner had been so pleased with the photos she got with Mac wearing her gowns.

"Sarah, you look beautiful in all of them. Anyone of them will blow his mind away. He will wonder why he didn't ask you to marry him sooner." giggled Chloe. The store owner agreed.

"You're bad Chloe. Where did you develop such a vivid imagination?" asked Mac shaking her head.

"When you're lonely you can always dream of better things." replied Chloe sadly.

"You're right about that. Let's go over to the sales clerk. I think I'll buy this one." answered Mac.

She went over to the shop attendant. She told the shop attendant that she would need to pick up the gown by Thursday.

Harm had taken his dress whites to the cleaners. He asked them to have his dress whites cleaned and press for a Thursday pickup.

1900 hours

Tuesday 4 July

at Mac's apartment

It had been a long four-day weekend. Mac and Chloe spent much of it together at the beach sun bathing. They talked about the wedding coming up the next weekend. Harm came by Sunday to take them sightseeing around DC.

He also gave Chloe a movie camera as she had requested. Chloe wanted to see all the monuments. Even though she had been born in DC, her world had been limited to going to school and friends' houses.

Later after they were done, they went to the park for a nice picnic. Chloe enjoyed watching Harm and Mac interacting together. She couldn't believe that they weren't in a loving relationship. She quietly filmed them.

They seem to love being together. Mac was certainly more alive when she was with Harm. She smiled a lot more. She seemed happier. She noticed that they touched each other a lot when they talk.

Later that night after Harm took them back to Mac's place he offered to take them down to the river to watch the fire works. Chloe was very excited about the idea. Mac liked the idea too.

Three hours later the firework show was winding down to a big finish. It had been a fantastic display. Chloe was getting tired and was ready for bed. Mac was too excited to be tired.

They all were sitting together on a blanket. Mac was sitting in front of Harm leaning back into his arms. While she had Chloe in hers. She felt like she was in heaven.

She liked the way she was feeling with Harm's arms around her. She was imagining that this must be what it was like to be part of a loving family.

"So girls, how did you like the show?" asked Harm as he enjoyed the scent and feel of Mac in his arms.

"It was the best I'd ever seen. Thank you Harm for taking me." replied Chloe as she gave him a big hug.

"What about you ninja girl? You seem to be very comfortable here." smiled Harm.

"I am comfortable. I would like to thank you too. I had a good time being here with you and Chloe." replied Mac with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, the company was great tonight. It is amazing how much better doing something like this when you can share it with someone." replied Harm as he held Mac a little tighter.

Chloe whispers to Mac "See Sarah, I told you he cares about you."

Mac didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to spoil the mood or what had been a very special night. They enjoyed the rest of the fire works then went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part 3

0900 hours

Wednesday 5 July

at JAG headquarters

Chloe sent several e-mails to Gunny from Mac's computer requesting that Gunny file a change of name request form, changing her name from MacKenzie to Rabb, and send it to the proper agencies.

Two: Replace her name tags on her uniforms with RABB.

Three: Move all her personal items from her place to Harm's apartment during the week she was away on vacation.

Gunny dropped by Mac office later that afternoon. He had Mac sign all the appropriate paperwork mixed in with the official paperwork she normally sign.

She wasn't paying much attention to what Gunny had her signing. Gunny had given her name change request form for all official documentation.

There was also a request form for nametags that say RABB for her uniforms. Gunny chuckles to himself that she wasn't aware of what she is signing.

1230 hours

at a local Italian restaurant

Harm had taken Mac and Chloe out to lunch. They were enjoying a nice meal of pasta and meatballs. Since what Chloe had planned for Saturday was serious, she wanted Harm and Mac to take everything serious too.

"Sarah, Harm, could you take some time this afternoon to write your wedding vows. It would be nice to see that it looked like you spent some time thinking about them Saturday when you say them for real." asked Chloe as she diverted their attention to the wedding on Saturday.

"Okay Chloe I will." replied Mac.

"Same here kiddo." agreed Harm.

"I also would like to film a question and answer session with both of you before the wedding about how you both met and what you like about each other." requested Chloe.

Since they couldn't see anything wrong with her request, Harm and Mac both agreed.

1700 hours

Thursday 6 July

at Mac's apartment

Mac went home early on Thursday. She wanted to try on her wedding gown to see how it fit after the alterations had been made. Chloe was with her and commented about how beautiful she looked.

While Mac was still in her wedding dress, Chloe with her camera in hand asked Mac questions about how, when, and why she fell in love with Harm. What were his most redeeming qualities that she admired the most about Harm?

1900 hours

at Mac's apartment

Two hours later Harm stopped by Mac's apartment with his dress whites. Chloe and Mac saw him and comment about how good he looked. Mac went to her bedroom to give Chloe and Harm privacy.

Chloe with her camera in hand asked Harm questions about how, when, and why he fell in love with Mac. What were her most redeeming qualities that he admired the most about her?

0800 hours

Friday 7 July

at JAG headquarters

The next morning Gunny informed Mac that he had arranged for the wedding ceremony to be held at the local Episcopal Church at 1000 hours Saturday. The priest would like to meet them at 0900 hours to talk to them before the service.

He informed her he would pick her and Chloe up at 0830 hours to take them to the church. He would inform Harm later when and where to meet them.

1800 hours

at the church

Later after work Gunny got together with his friend Eddie at the church. He went over with Eddie where he wanted the cameras put in the church. He wanted one in the back with a zoom lens.

He wanted the other slightly above and behind the priest. He wanted to capture Mac walking down the aisle to Harm. Gunny was excited. He had never done anything like this before.

After he was finished with Eddie he called Dominic and Antonio to make sure the honor guard was all set. He then called Chloe to let her know everything was all set.

0955 hours

Saturday 8 July

at the church

The next morning Harm was standing at the altar in his dress whites with the Reverend Johnson waiting for Mac.

He saw Chloe appear at the end of the aisle. He then watched her walk down the aisle tossing red and white rose petals. She looked adorable in her little white dress with small red roses.

Then he saw Mac appear on the arm of Gunny. He watched as she began to walk down the aisle. Wow! He couldn't believe she looked so beautiful. Gunny gave Mac's hand to Harm.

Harm leaned over and gave her a small kiss before they both turned to face Reverend Johnson. They were both smiling though it appeared that Mac was shaking a little due to being very nervous.

After all she was marrying the man of her dreams. It didn't matter to her if the wedding was real or not. All she cared about at that moment was her dreams were coming true.

Harm and Mac said their vows. Reverend Johnson pronounced them husband and wife. Harm and Mac kissed for 15 seconds though it seemed like eternity to both of them. Harm and Mac left the church and walked through the arch of swords.

1100 hours

Mac's apartment

After the ceremony they went back to Mac's apartment to change. They ordered a couple of pizzas. If they didn't have something to eat now they wouldn't eat till 1700 hours at the campsite.

Chloe gave Gunny the film of her interviews with Mac and Harm. Gunny would edit them in with the film of the wedding. Gunny gave her several more packages of film for the honeymoon/vacation.

He gave her a sly and knowing smile. Harm and Mac gave Gunny a set of their house keys so he could keep an eye on their places while they were gone. Gunny wished them a good time on their vacation. Harm, Mac and Chloe left for the airfield.

1200 hours

An hour later they arrived at the airfield and went over to the Harm's bi-plane. The mechanic had towed it out of the hanger and had her ready to go. When Chloe saw the name Sarah painted on the plane. She turned and looked at Mac and smiled.

"I thought you said that he didn't love you. He has your name painted on his plane." giggled Chloe.

"I know it says Sarah on the plane but I'm not the Sarah. It's Harm's grandmother's name too. I had thought it was interesting the first time I saw it too. I thought he was trying to impress me and sweep me off my feet, but he explained to me that Sarah was his grandmother." replied Mac with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you're right Sarah, but I bet he would like everybody else to believe he name his plane for you." giggled Chloe.

"Huh, Huh." was all Mac said. She knew where this conversation was going. She needed to nip it in the bud before it went too far.

"Let's load the gear into the plane, then get in and buckle up." ordered Harm as he brought over their stuff from the SUV for the next week. He packed everything away in the cargo area.

Since there was only two seats, Mac and Chloe had to share one. It was a tight fit, but they managed. They would be okay as long as Harm didn't do any fancy tricks.

After they had been up in the air for a short while Harm asked Chloe how she was enjoying the flight and if she was having fun.

"Well girls, how do you like the ride?" beamed Harm.

"It sure beats flying F14's. I could get use to this Harm. I love flying in Sarah." responded Mac happily.

"Yeah, this is great. I love it. I really enjoy doing this with you guys. What a way to start a vacation!" exclaimed Chloe.

"I love the fresh air and the wind blowing in my hair. It's so beautiful up here!" replied Mac. Life couldn't get much better.

"We aim to please Ma'am. We will be at the airfield in an hour and a half." replied Harm. He felt really good. He love seeing Mac enjoying herself.

1400 hours

small airfield

western Virginia

Harm landed the bi-plane at the airfield. Harm retrieved their gear from the plane got ready for their ten-mile hike to the camp grounds. It was a nice warm summer day. So they put their flight jackets in their backpacks. They loaded up their back packs and began the trek.

"Well I guess this is where we pretend to be jarheads and hike for ten miles." chuckled Harm.

"I'm sure you're more then capable of hiking ten miles flyboy. We've been running five miles everyday for the past several months." smiled Mac as she shook her head.

"I'm sure Sarah will help you if you get tired Harm." teased Chloe with a small laugh.

"If a marine can do it then a fly boy can too." smirked Harm.

"OK fly boy. See if you can keep up." laughed Mac as she started off up the trail.

Chloe laugh as Mac and Harm bantered back and forth as they hiked up the trail to the lake. They really seem to enjoy being together. She hope someday her life would be the same way, that she would find someone as wonderful as Harm and be as happy as Mac was right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part 4

1700 hours

at the camp

After an initial jockeying for an advantage in their ten mile hike Harm and Mac settled down to walking together and occasionally holding hands. Three hours later they arrived at the camp.

They walked over to the main building to get direction to find their cabin. They walked along a trail by the lake for a half a mile before coming to their cabin. It was one hundred feet from the lake.

"This is a nice little cabin. Gunny did a good job arranging this for us. Chloe, why don't you help me put away the gear and get the rooms ready for tonight. Harm can start a fire to cook dinner." gushed Mac.

"Okay Sarah I'll help you out." smiled Chloe.

This is going to be so cool as she put another film pack into her camera. She had shot some film while they were flying. She also got Harm helping Mac down from the plane and the ensuing eye to eye contact as Harm held Mac in his arms. She also got some footage of the hike. All in all a pretty good day.

"Aye, aye ninja girl. Your wish is my command." bellowed Harm as he gathered some wood for a fire.

Mac and Chloe walked inside the cabin. It had one main room and what appeared to be two bedrooms in the back. She was glad to see indoor plumbing.

"It looks like there are only two bedrooms in this cabin." smiled Mac as she looked at Chloe.

"I guess I will take the small room with the small bed. You and Harm can share the larger one." replied Chloe with a smile. She wondered how Mac would deal with only one bed.

"Hmm ... This is interesting Chloe. There appears to be only one bed in here." commented Mac.

She wondered what Chloe was up to. She remembered telling Chloe to get a cabin with three beds.

"Well how many beds do most married couples need to sleep in Mac. This is supposed to be a family vacation, one mother, one father, and one child." giggled Chloe.

"Since I have never been married before I don't know the answer of how many beds are needed. But I'm sure that you are right again. I don't know what Harm is going to say." replied Mac quickly.

She didn't want to give Chloe the satisfaction of knowing that she was nervous about the possibility of spending the night sleeping in Harm's arms.

"Well I don't think he will mind. I'm sure he's going to be very please to share a bed with his new bride all snuggled up in his arms. After all this is your wedding day. You should spend it together." replied a smug Chloe as she looked at Mac and giggled.

"Okay that's enough young lady, why don't you go out and help Harm with dinner." responded Mac.

What a precocious child. She definitely has a one track mind when she's with me. Oh well, I might as well make it as homey as I can.

Chloe went outside to help Harm get dinner ready. They had a good time together preparing and cooking the meal. Chloe loved the feeling of being wanted by Harm and Harm loved the energy level and appreciation he got from Chloe.

Later Mac came out of the cabin. She had changed into a pair of blue shorts and light blue blouse.

"Well something smells really good tonight. What are we having Harm?" asked Mac coyly.

"As if you didn't know Ninja girl. You pack all the food items." smiled Harm as he took in how beautiful Mac look.

It always amazed him how she could take a few pieces of clothing and make it look like a work of art.

"We are having Harm beef burgers with coleslaw and brown bread." yelled out Chloe.

"Hmmm, that sounds good. I know you like hamburgers Harm. I've talked with your mother on more than a few occasions. She told me that you didn't get as big as you are now by being a vegetarian. She said you always ate everything that was put on your plate and then some when you were growing up." smiled Mac.

"That was a long time ago Ninja girl. That was when I didn't know any better. I do now. I need to treat my body as a temple if I want to stay healthy." replied Harm with a big grin.

"I have to agree. You do have a nice body fly boy, but you didn't get it by eating only vegetables. A little meat isn't going to hurt you." responded Mac.

"You're right Sarah." replied Harm as he shook his head.

After dinner Chloe offered "Sarah, I'll clean up the dinner dishes. Why don't you and Harm go for a walk."

"That's nice of you to offer, thank you Chloe. Harm would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Mac with a smile.

"I would be very happy to go for a walk with you Sarah. I know the perfect trail to take. I was talking to a neighboring camper while I was gathering some fire wood. He suggested it to me." Harm smiled deliciously to Mac.

Mac started to blush and her skin was getting all tingly. Harm had call her Sarah, her given name not Mac. Her knees buckled a little, she started to hyperventilate, and a smile appeared on her face.

"You called me Sarah, Harm." replied Mac with surprised.

"Yes I did. We are away from office and everybody else. We are on vacation and I don't want you to get confused, responding to two different names while you are here.

Your beautiful mind should be able to relax without additional distractions. Besides Sarah is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful lady." smiled Harm as he complimented her while adding a touch of seduction.

"Thank you Harm. It is very nice of you to consider my mental well being. Are you sure that is the only reason or is it because you married me today and you love me?" replied a blushing Mac.

Now it was Harm's turn to blush "Of course I married you because I love you." replied Harm with a big grin on his face

"Besides I had to make an honest woman out of you. After all we have a ten year old daughter."

Harm and Chloe were laughing now. Harm had turned the table back on Mac.

"Very funny flyboy. Let's go for that walk." chuckled Mac.

She could never be mad at Harm. Not now that he was her husband. Harm and Mac went for their walk. The bantering going on between the Harm and Mac had amused Chloe. They really seem to be deeply in love and very happy.

She went into the cabin and added some romantic accessories to Mac and Harm's bedroom. She covered the bed with some red and white rose petals she had left over from the wedding and placed scented candles around the bedroom that she had taken from Mac's apartment.

She knew Mac would be very surprise, but very happy to see the additional touch she had added to the room.

During the next week Harm and Mac spent all their time together in the mornings canoeing. After dinner they would take long walks around the lake. They would talk and hold hands.

They were getting closer then at any other time that they had know each other. They were beginning to dread going back to work next week. The week they had spent together was so special they didn't want to give it up.

During this time Chloe would play with the other children in the camp. In the afternoon Harm and Mac would spend more time with Chloe. They would go sailing or hiking.

Chloe filmed Harm and Mac doing all different actives together from eating meals to sailing to kissing. The first morning of the vacation together she filmed them while they were sleeping in bed together, as they woke up in each other's arms and shared a kiss.

She filmed them eating breakfast in bed. She got them as they fed each other and kissed several times to Chloe's delight. Of course Harm and Mac were playing it up for Chloe, but they still were enjoying their time together.

This would make for a great film to watch later. During this time together she made sure that Harm and Mac were playing the role of mother, father, husband, and wife bit to the hilt.

0900 hours Sunday

16 July 1999

at the camp

On the last day of vacation Harm and Mac had finished breakfast and were drinking some coffee. Chloe was in the cabin packing her gear. They had a long trip ahead of them and as much as they wanted to stay longer they needed to get an early start back.

"Harm, this has been a great week. I could stay like this forever. It's going to be a shame to have to go back to work Monday. I'm so relax and at peace." sighed Mac contently.

"I can relate to that Sarah. It has definitely been a great week. The company couldn't have been better. Chloe was very good though a little annoying at times.

But once we got a hang of playing the roles of mother and father with her she was terrific to have around." chuckled Harm.

"Yeah, she was a good kid. I'm going to miss her when she has to go back home to her grandparents. She did a great job planning this trip with Gunny. I really enjoy being here with you, going sailing, canoeing, and hiking.

But especially just talking to you without talking shop. It was great. I believe I have found the true meaning of happiness. Thank you Harm." smiled Mac as she gave Harm a hug.

"Thank you too Sarah. I feel the same way. I think we should do this again sometime in the near future. But now we should gather up our gear and head back to the plane. We don't want to get back too late. We still have to get ready for work Monday." replied Harm.

"I don't even want to think about going back to work tomorrow. So let's forget about everything else and enjoy the rest of the day." smiled Mac.

Chloe had been at the doorway in the cabin all this time listening to the conversation. She was very happy to hear that her plan had worked out so well. She hoped the next couple of surprises she had planned would work out as well.

1800 hours

at Mac's Apartment

It had been a long day but they had finally arrived back at Mac's place. They all were hungry. They were going to order a couple of pizzas.

Mac, Harm and Chloe went up to Mac's apartment only to find a note on the door saying do not enter, apartment has been fumigated for insect and pest control, stay out till 18 July 2000.

"What are going to do now Sarah?" asked Chloe. She was quite surprise. She didn't know Mac had bugs in her apartment.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't aware they were going to fumigate my apartment while I was gone." replied a perplexed Mac.

"I guess we can go over to my place. We can order in a couple of pizzas when we get there. We can figure out what to do then." volunteered Harm.

"Sounds like a good idea." replied Mac. What else could they do.

"Can I call Gunny when we get to your place Harm. I need him to pick up my film to develop." begged Chloe. She wanted Gunny to get the film edited and combined with the rest of her film.

"Sure Chloe, He can joined us for some pizza and we can thank him for the wonderful job he did in assisting you with all the preparations for last week." replied Mac as she put an arm around Chloe.

2000 hours

at Harm's apartment

Gunny met them over at Harm's place. Harm invited him to stay and have some pizza. Harm and Mac wanted to thank him for the great job he did arranging their vacation and the activities that were provided for them. He had done an excellent job.

"Thank you Gunny for all the preparations you did for us. We had a great time at the camp. I also want to thank you for moving my gear over here so that I will have something to wear to work tomorrow." smiled Mac.

"It was an honor and pleasure to do it for you and the Commander, Ma'am. You both have treated me very well and made me feel welcomed. You got me a great job here that I enjoy.

It was only fitting that I could assist you both by planning your time away. Chloe, I will have your film developed and edited for you by Monday at 0900 hours. See you then. Bye everyone." replied Gunny.

2200 Hours

at Harm's apartment

Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch. She was exhausted from the day's activities. Mac pulled a blanket over her. Mac was quite tired as well.

She went upstairs and stripped it down. She then hopped into bed with Harm. She draped an arm over Harm and snuggled closed. Harm turned over and gazed into her eyes as she looked at him.

"This is a pleasant surprise Ninja girl. I didn't know what to expect when we got back from our little excursion." chuckle Harm softly.

"To be quite honest with you Harm, I've gotten so use to sleeping in your arms at night the past week I don't know if I could fall asleep any place else.

I just automatically came up here to bed with you without thinking. I don't know what I'm going to do when my apartment is ready for occupation again." sighed Mac wishfully.

"Well we don't have to worry about that tonight. Let's just enjoy our time together. We can deal with that later. Good night Sarah." replied Harm with a small kiss to her forehead.

"Good night Harm." replied Mac as she closed her eyes.

They fell asleep together in each other's arms. Each dreaming about how lucky they had been the past week and how it would be nice if it could last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part 5

0900 hours

Monday 17 July

at JAG headquarters

Gunny rounded up the JAG staff and all the guests. He took a head count to see if everyone was here. Everyone was here. He informed them that they had been invited to view a very special film.

It would be shown shortly after the Commander and Colonel arrived. Everyone was required to stay and watch. Coffee and cake would be served afterwards.

Harriet, the snoop, wanted to know what the film was about. Gunny told her to be patience. She would find out soon enough and that she would enjoy the film.

0930 hours

at JAG headquarters

The next morning Harm, Mac, and Chloe arrived at Jag together. They were wondering why there were so many people were milling around. Chloe ran off to see Gunny and talk to him about what was happening.

After Harm and Mac had checked out their offices they noticed Harm's parents and Uncle Matt were there. Senator Laythem, Clayton Webb, and Commander Parker were also present. What's going on wondered Harm and Mac?

Meanwhile Harriet and Caroline Imes noticed something different about Mac's uniform. They noticed Mac's nametag didn't look right. MacKenzie was a long name that filled up most of the name tag.

But the name tag Mac was wearing only had a couple letters on it. They were puzzled. They walked over and took a closer look. It said RABB. What could this mean? Could it be that they had gotten married while they were away?

They pulled Mac aside to talk to her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here Harriet?" asked Carolyn as she moved her head back and forth in front of Mac.

"I don't know Ma'am." smiled Harriet with a smirk.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a bewildered Mac.

Have they gone nuts while I was gone? Carolyn put her hand under her chin and rubbed it.

"You look kind of familiar. We had a marine working here a couple of weeks ago name Mackenzie. You look like her but you have a different name." responded a bemused Carolyn. This is going to be so much fun thought Carolyn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mac again more puzzled then ever.

"Didn't you look closely at your uniform this morning Sarah? You have a different name tag on it. Did you sleep in your own bed last night?" laughed Carolyn and Harriet at Mac's discomfort.

Mac looked at her name tag. "RABB" To say she was surprise was an understatement. She blushed a nice shade of crimson. She must have grabbed one of Harm's tags this morning.

"Someone must be playing a joke on me since I went on vacation with Harm last week. And before you say anything we were chaperone." stated Mac as if she was trying to hide something.

Carolyn and Harriet were like barracudas. They could smell the blood in the air. They knew something definitely was up between Mac and Harm.

"Huh, huh. Well did you have a good time with the Commander, Sarah?" smiled Carolyn.

Harriet was giggling. She was truly enjoying this cross examination. She could see Mac beginning to squirm.

"Yes I did. We went camping. We stayed in a small cabin by the lake." replied Mac.

"Sounds so romantic Carolyn." sighed Harriet.

"What? No, it was not that kind of a vacation Harriet. We took Chloe along with us, remember?" replied Mac in a panic.

"Why are you getting so defensive Sarah?" pried Carolyn aggressively.

Mac looked around the room. Where was Harm when she needed him. He should be here to answer their questions too.

"I'm not being defensive." replied Mac.

"What did you two do while you were there?" asked Harriet coyly.

"We went sailing, canoeing and took long walks. We talked a lot too." responded Mac.

Why are they doing this to me on a Monday morning? I haven't even had a chance to go to the break room to get a cup of coffee. thought Mac to herself.

"Ithink you're right Harriet. It does sound so romantic." sighed Carolyn to Harriet who also sighed.

"You two are unbelievable." replied Mac blushing. "I need a cup of coffee."

0945 hours

at JAG headquarters

"May I have you attention please. The guests of honor have arrived. Will everyone please take a seat. Commander, Colonel please sit here. Thank you.

We have a film today that was provided to us by a special young lady. She would like to share it with all of us. So will everyone please sit back and enjoy this very special film. I hope you all enjoy it." greeted Gunny.

The film started with a view of the outside of a church. The film moved along into the church. There Commander Rabb could be seen standing by the altar with the Reverend Johnson in his dress whites.

There was some hooting and hollering by members of the audience. They were very surprised to see Harm in a church with his dress whites on. He was looking towards the back of the church.

Chloe was seen walking down the aisle wearing a white dress with red roses on it. She was tossing red and white rose petals as she walked down the aisle.

In the background someone yells out "Your daughter is adorable Harm." Harms smiled.

Colonel MacKenzie followed Chloe down the aisle on the arm of Gunny in his dress blues. The Mac was wearing a very beautiful wedding gown. She looked fantastic. Everyone expressed surprise and pleasure at how beautiful she look.

"WOW!" Someone commented "It's about time Rabb."

The film flashed back to Harm. He had a stun look on his face as if he couldn't believe how beautiful the Colonel looked.

The film broke away to Harm being interviewed by Chloe.

"When did you first realize that you were in love with Sarah?" asked Chloe.

"When I saw her for the first time in the White House Rose Garden. She seemed to be a square away young marine who could keep me in line. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything by her with just a smile, amazing charms, and good looks.

I knew I would have to earn her respect and confidence if I was going to have any kind of relationship with her." replied Harm with a smile.

"When did you know you wanted her to be with you for the rest of your life?" asked Chloe.

"When we got back from Russia. I knew then she would support me in anything I ever did, go anywhere to be with me, and she would do anything to be there for me without any questions to the contrary.

I knew then that she accepted me for who I was and not for whom others wanted me to be." replied Harm seriously.

"What are some of her redeeming qualities that are endearing to you and that you admire the most?" asked Chloe.

"She is a very beautiful and intelligent young lady. She is loyal, supportive, and hard working. She has worked hard to become a better lawyer forcing me to become even better myself.

She has followed me all over the world covering my six, helping me to make the critical decisions enabling us to find solutions to the problems that we come across in our investigations.

She has been very supportive with my needs and obsessions. She doesn't past judgment or criticizes me about them. She always supports the decisions I make.

She also keeps me honest. She doesn't let me get too full of myself. She keeps me grounded and in place. She is the most wonderful person I've ever known or worked with." replied Harm with a tear in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Mac Wedding by Chloe

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: the Christmas episode

Summary: Chloe gets Harm and Mac to do what they have been dreaming about.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is welcome_

part six

Everyone in the room at this time was smiling at the wonderful things that Harm was saying about the Mac. They could see how much Harm loved Mac, the emotions, sincerity, and total honesty. They gave him a small ovation when he was done.

The film moves on to showed Mac finishing her walk down the aisle to the front of the church where Gunny gave her hand to Harm. He walked over to stand by Chloe. Mac smiled at Harm. She looked to be very nervous but very happy.

The film breaks away to show Mac's interview with Chloe.

"When did you first realize that you were in love with Harm?" asked Chloe.

"When I saw him in the White House Rose Garden for the first time. He was standing there looking into my eyes as though he was connecting to my soul. It was like he knew me inside and out.

He was so tall and handsome with sparking blue eyes. When he smiled at me with his big fly boy grin I felt my knees buckle. I knew he was something special.

Even though I told him that gold wings on dress whites had no affect on me, I was lying only to myself. Because my heart almost stop when he gave me his fly boy grin." sighed Mac.

"When did you know you wanted him to be with you for the rest of your life?" asked Chloe.

"When I went to Russia with him to find his father. Every time we came upon a potentially harmful situation he would offer me a chance to back out, to go home. He showed that he cared for my well being each time.

And when he defended me after killing Chris, he did so without any questions of my guilt. I knew then that he would do anything to take care of me. He must truly believe in me to do that." replied Mac.

"What are some of his redeeming qualities that are endearing and special to you?" asked Chloe.

"Well he is tall and very good looking with gorgeous blue eyes that sparkle. He also has a great smile that makes my knees buckle every time I see him.

I hate to admit this especially to Harm, he does take my breath away when he's in his dress whites and gold wings.

He has been a great mentor. I thought I was a pretty good lawyer when I got here, but after watching and working with Harm the last three years, I know that I have become a much better lawyer, I have improved so much.

He also has allowed me to grow as a lawyer and as a person. Before I would be second chair to him but now I know he has the confidence to allow me to be first chair.

He is also a very good listener. He understands me and my problems. He has made me to deal with them and put them in the past where they belong. He has help me to believe in myself so that I believe that I'm worthy and deserving of good things happening to me." smiled Mac.

Everyone in the room at this time was smiling at the wonderful things that Mac was saying about the Harm. They could see how much Mac loved Harm, the emotions, sincerity, and total honesty. They gave her a small ovation when she was done.

The film returned to Mac smiling at Harm. They turned to Reverend Johnson. He began the service. Then the time came for Harm and Mac to say their vows.

"Sarah, I take thee to be my wife. I promise to take care of and support you the way you have done for me the last three years. I will continue to allow you to grow as a person so that you can fulfill your own potential.

I love you so very much. You have been the best partner I've ever had. I would love you to be my partner in life forever. I know that you will be a great wife and mother. You have made me a better person just because I've known you and love you." vowed Harm.

"Harm, I take thee to be my husband. I promise to take care of and support you the way you have done for me the last three years. When I first came here I had low self esteem.

I didn't believe I was deserving of love and support, I didn't believe I deserve anyone, but you have shown me that I am a deserving individual, who has the right to expect a loving and supportive relationship.

For this I am truly grateful to you. I will continue to support your decisions to take care of your obsessions like finding your father and flying f-14's. I love you so very much.

You have been the best partner I've ever had. I would love you to be my partner in life forever. I know that you will be a great husband and father. You have always made me a better person just because I've known you and love you." vowed Mac.

"I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." ordered Reverend Johnson.

Harm wrapped his arms around Mac's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They kiss for about fifteen seconds. The audience gave them a small ovation.

Someone yelled out again "I knew you could do it commander."

Everyone laughed. Harm and Mac left the church and went through the arch of swords.

There was a slight pause before the film showed scenes from their Honeymoon. Mac was asleep in Harm's arms. Her head was resting on Harm's chest while his arms were wrapped around her. She had a smile on her face.

They awoke to the sound of a breakfast bell. They sat up in their bed. With breakfast served on a bed tray they start to feed each other while sharing a few kisses.

Later Harm and Mac are shown sailing together on the lake. It appeared Harm was giving Mac lessons on how to handle a boat. The last scene in the film has Harm and Mac walking hand in hand talking.

When the film ended everyone gave Harm and Mac a standing ovation and cheers.

Gunny went to the front of the room "I want to thank Chloe, who allowed us to share in the viewing of the Commander and Colonel's wedding with us.

For those of you who are wondering was this for real? I have the marriage certificate signed by the honorable Reverend Johnson. It said that they are husband and wife.

So let's all stand and applaud the newly weds Commander Harmon and Colonel Sarah Rabb."

The Gunny walked over to Harm and Mac and gave them the marriage certificate. He shook the Commander's hand and kissed the Colonel on the cheek. Everyone stood and gave them a standing ovation.

Mac was blushing now. She was a little stun. Soon everyone else joined them congratulating them and wishing them a bright future together. She turned to Harm.

"Harm I thought this was only a pretend military wedding for Chloe's school project, when did it turn into the real thing?" asked a stunned and confused Mac.

"I don't know, but I can give you an educated guess who is responsible for it." smiled Harm.

"Chloe!" they both said at the same time.

"What are we going to do about this Harm?" asked a concerned Mac.

"I don't think we can do anything about it right now. Everyone is so happy for us Sarah. I kind of like having you as my wife. We can talk about everything later at my place." replied Harm.

"Did you mean everything you said on the film Harm?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Yes, everything I said, I meant from the bottom of my heart and soul." replied Harm as he drew Mac to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I meant everything I said too. Maybe we should let things be for now. Maybe we are where we are supposed to be at this time in our lives. I love you Harm." exclaimed Mac.

"I love you too, Sarah." replied Harm as they shared a kiss.

Harm's parents and Mac's Uncle Matt and mother walked over to them. They hugged and kissed them and congratulate them for the lovely surprise wedding and for sharing it with them through the film.

They all asked for a copy of the film. Harm's mother told Mac how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown, and how happy she was to have her joined the family. Mac thanked her and saw her mother.

Her mother told her that she was so happy to see Mac looking so beautiful and happy in the film. It pleased her to know that she married a man who made her so happy. Someone who would understand and accept her for who she was.

All of their friend and co-workers came over and hugged and kissed them and congratulate them. Harriet was bubbling, she was so happy for them. Almost as happy as when she got married.

She turned to Bud and said "I told you that they were in love with each other."

"But you said they weren't aware of being in love with each other. We have clearly seen here today that it was love at first sight. They just weren't as capable as we were to express it to each other." replied a smug Bud.

"We'll talk later, Harm." the Admiral told Harm as he congratulated the happy couple.

"Harm, you're the luckiest man in the world. I truly envy you." smiled Webb as he shook Harm's hand.

After everyone congratulated Harm and Mac, Gunny walked back to the front of the room and announced that the wedding cake, punch, and coffee were ready to be served. Harm and Mac shared the first slice together.

After everyone had enjoyed some cake and beverage, the Admiral bellowed out "Everyone, my house, Saturday 1400 hours, reception for Harm and Mac, be there. Ham and Mac take the rest of the day off and spend it with your families."

**_The End_**


End file.
